Ash and Alina
by Schoollie
Summary: After the death of the Ketchum family and the beginning of his Pokemon Journey, our hero falls for his 14 year-old distant cousin Alina Ketchum. Join them on their journey while they fight a band of thieves, break an evil curse that threatens to destroy their friendship, become a Pokemon master as they understand the saying: Love conquers all.
1. The Family Beginning

Chapter 1: The Rise of the Ketchum Family

_The Ketchum Prophecy: The son of Thunder and the Daughter of Water will be born, and defeat Giovanni of Team Rocket, and put an end of his reign of Evil..._

(Alina's POV)

My name is Alina Ketchum, the eldest daughter of my parents and eldest sister of Rayna, Utica, and Marsha, plus wife of my baby cousin Ash. I'll tell you how I am married to Ash later on. This is the story of my family and the birth of the newest members. Before that, it was disaster and terror.

My family was the richest, the biggest, and the happiest of all families plus we have powers of water, fire, earth, air, and thunder. Plus my family created and raised special creatures called Pokémon that can be used in battles for a great honor to win special badges, there's another secret my family holds, but I will also tell you some other time.

This story started many years ago before our births. It began with my mother Alina was 14 years old who was in love with my father Ash who was 10 years old and is a helper to my father's farm and a commoner, but her greedy and evil 14 year-old suitor Giovanni wanted her hand in marriage and her money. My mother refused to wed such an evil man and ran off with Ash to a forest to declare their love and to be married. The family realized about their love affair as there were many disagreements. Many members had taken a liking to Ash and has seen his honesty and wisdom as many believe Ash would never be a member of the family for he was a commoner and would never support Alina for he could offer her nothing. In agreement, a contest of battle was announced, the winner would marry Mother. Ash and Giovanni met as they battled with the Pokémon the family provided, Giovanni chose a Rhydon, but father chose a mysterious Pokémon that Mother made for him to win. It was a pink psychic Pokémon named Mew.

As the battle was on, my father was winning as Giovanni was losing, the opposing family members realized that they were wrong about him. Ash was worthy by default not by power, but by love, and his love for Mother and his honesty was stronger. Seeing how the battle was won by the power of love, Ash won the battle and the family cancelled the arranged marriage to allow Mother to marry my father as Giovanni vowed revenge on my family. After mom and dad were adults they were happily married; over the months Giovanni and a group of supporters started his revenge by killing my family. Frightened of Giovanni's wrath, they left to many parts of the regions in secret, but that didn't stop him, he began to murder all from the first born to the descendants from all over the world.

Then my mother and father including my father's little sister named Delia realized they were next, they began to run away, escaping his wrath, but no matter where they went, he would find them easily, Mother sent Delia and her husband away to a small town as Mother and Father decided to move to Egypt and decided to work and Mother gave birth to me, and my sisters Rayna, Utica, and Marsha. After I turned four and my sisters turned 3, Giovanni found out where my family was; as he arrived and found first my father, he fought and killed him while working out at the fields. Mother, my sisters, and I grieved over his death after Ash's friend Marin told them of what happened.

Mom knew my sisters and I must have a better future than death and sent us to live with her dear sister Delia and recent brother in law, who is still living in Pallet Town far away. Mother made a boat out of reeds and mud as she placed me and my sisters on it. I wanted Mother to come with us, but she refused, knowing Giovanni will come and follow, she rather die than lead him to me and my baby sisters. My sisters and I began to cry as she sang:

_Hush, now my babies, be still now don't cry._

_Believe as you're rocked by the stream._

_Farewell and remember my last lullaby,_

_We will protect you when you dream._

She sang as she pushed the boat in the water.

_River, oh River, protect them for me._

_Such precious treasure you now bear._

_I know one somewhere where they can free,_

_River, deliver them there._

As the boat sailed, Mother shed tears as she closed her eyes, I heard it as my sisters turned away, I was the only one who saw it. The gunshot. Giovanni was holding a silver object as Mother died as she laid down on her face on the sandy beach. I held Rayna as Utica and Marsha cried bitterly as Mother was on the ground. I was so angry, my heart raced as the river began to churn and full blast it rose as my power killed half of Giovanni's team of thieves (Later called Team Rocket) The blast also sent me and my sisters flying to Aunt Delia's house as the boat landed in Pallet Town. I calmed down, knowing, it be the last I will ever see Giovanni.

My sisters and I heard screaming inside Aunt Delia's. Rayna, Utica, and Marsha developed their powers when they were two as Rayna burned the door to see a doctor, my uncle, and Delia. She was ready to have a child and today was delivery day. I grabbed my aunt's hand as the doctor and Marsha helped her push.

After an hour of labor, my newest baby cousin Ash whom I named after my father was born. I held my baby cousin as I sang,

_Cousin, you made it safe now, but one day he'll pay._

_For I have a prayer just for you_

_Grow baby cousin_

_Be mighty one day_

_Come and deliver us soon._

Utica produced a bouquet of roses as Marsha explained of Mom and Dad's death that grieved Delia and Uncle. Uncle left long time ago, but never came back, I realized that Giovanni has killed him, but I was told to wait to confess to Ash, maybe for the future. Then we prepared Ash, to become the Pokémon master he was born to be as we began the journey which later became the Adventure of Romance, Triumph, Survival, Peace, and Courage…


	2. Confessions and a Wedding

Part 2: Ash and Alina's love finally blossoms

Song/Tune: "Ma Belle Evangeline" from The Princess and the Frog

_Okay remember when I said about how I am married to Ash? Well, I'll tell you how. It began after my family and I left for Ash's Journey and have recently left New Island and the encounter with Mewtwo and Mew..._

10 Years later...

After ten hard and sad years of staying with Aunt Delia; Alina, her sisters, and Ash left Pallet Town to start on their wild and crazy adventures. They have already tamed a wild Pikachu who refused to listen, yet they earned its trust and became a new member of the family (It was even given a special locket by Alina to welcome him to the family). Later on, they met Misty and Brock and they joined the journey as Ash won gym battles and their badges from Viridian City to Saffron City. They also went on a cruise on the family yacht ,"The St. Anne", which turned to a challenge of survival for it was a trap set by Team Rocket that was planning to steal all the Pokémon that trainers have brought on board; but to make matters worse the St Anne sank to the bottom of the sea during that time was also the arrival of Aline and Juni whom Alina has given birth to. Throughout their journey, Ash and Alina had been getting closer and closer from the sinking of the St. Anne to Aline and Juni's birth to their first near death experience in the Tower of Lavender Town. But a family prophet came to them as the prophet foretold them that Ash and Alina will die in a blast of two balls of energy.

After the gyms were through, they received an invitation to a battle on an island which was a trap, created by Mewtwo, a clone of the original Mew for revenge on both the Pokémon and human race. As the battle between clone and original was getting epic, Ash and Alina gave up their lives to end it, only to die together, just as the propeht said, but all was not lost, her parents Ash and Alina revived them with their love. Mewtwo, whose heart was changed after seeing what Ash and Alina had done, decided for the best to have their memories removed of what happened, but Alina's and her sisters' memories were never taken, but everyone else's memories of what happened and about Ash and Alina's 2nd near death experience were taken away; Ash's, Aline's, and Juni's memory of the adventure was now remained hidden in their hearts, never to be shown again. Just then after what happened and before they left for the Orange Islands; Brock left to stay with Professor Ivy and Tracey, a Pokémon sketcher joined them, and Rayna, the family's elder child had recently given birth to Ray and Rae, before they left, but Rayna refused to leave them with Aunt Delia, since the babies were her responsibility, besides Ash, Aline, Juni, and her sisters would help out.

During the adventure on the Orange Islands and on the Kanto Region, Ash and Alina shared a secret bond and considers him as her favorite member of the family, besides her children. After the locals believed by confusion that Alina was Rayna causing Ash to believe that Alina rather stay, only to have Alina confess that she'd missed the adventures she will have with him, Ash started to be with Alina more than anyone. But bond was not the word they were in, it was in love. As Alina defended Ash and her family from anyone who hurts them, Ash feels loved as she felt the same. Whenever he sees her, he feels like his heart is beating slowly, his blood slowing down, his face turns red, and his eyes lower in love sickness.

What he didn't know is that the object of his affection is feeling the same way. As they grew up, Alina was always distant and alone, even with her sisters next to her, she always believed she was alone and that no one cared. But with Ash, she wasn't. Whenever Alina felt alone, Ash and her sisters always cheered her up and try to make her forget about loneliness and enjoy life, which transformed Alina from a distant girl to a happy and fun loving girl. Alina felt love inside as she sighed in adoration. Whenever she sees Ash, her heart raced, her blood goes quickly, her face turns pink and she drools at him, behind his back. The love between them began when Alina saw how caring Ash was when he rescued Aline and Gloom and Ash seeing Alina with Aline and Juni for the first time. But when Ash realized he was now an uncle, he helped Alina raise Aline and Juni as his own.

On their way to Ash's next gym badge, they were walking in a nice forest. Juni was walking with his sister Aline as Rayna was carrying her babies in a baby carrier as they were fast asleep. Then Juni asked as he caught his mom staring at Ash one day; Alina never knew how handsome her cousin was, his black hair locks, his wonderful muscles, his wonder battling, especially with Pikachu on his head. It was cute how Pikachu usually snugs up with him, how it became cute, some will never know. Juni and Aline decided to talk to their mom and uncle; Juni broke the trance as he asked holding his mother's hand, "Mom, are you in love with him?" Alina turned pink as Juni smiled and said, "I think it would be the best thing in this world if you tell Ash how much you love him." Alina sighed as she turned to her son. As a matter of fact, he looked the resemblance of Ash when he was Juni's age, despite his eyes; he got that from Alina's mom; Juni basically was her favorite. Alina always remembered how adventurous Ash was when they were growing up. When they were kids, they got lost in Viridian Forest for three days with only the stars to guide them, eventually they found their way home with Delia worried for them, but they didn't get in trouble anyway.

Aline was like a female version of Ash, she was a bit stubborn, adventurous, and sassy, but has a great heart for family and Pokémon as Juni was like a male version of Alina, he was kind, adventurous, and gentle like his mother.

Ash turned to see Alina looking at Juni. Ash loved her long raven hair, her beauty, and her advice she always gave him, but mostly he loved the way how she sleeps, she glows like the moon and starlight. Aline who was walking up to him holding Ash's hand, broke his stare as she asked as she leaned next to him as Pikachu rested on his head, "You love my mom, don't you?" Ash blushed red as Aline repeated what Juni said, "I think it would be the best thing in the world if you confess to my mom on how much you love her." Ash looked down at Aline, for she looked like her mother when she was her age except her nose she got from Alina's dad. Ash considered her as his favorite, even though he wasn't her father. Ash and Aline shared a close bond like Juni and Alina shared. Since Aline and Juni was born, Ash was the first person Aline saw and Alina was the first person Juni and Ash saw as babies. Aline sees Ash as a hero and a great uncle, even though at first she didn't like him, then she later had faith and trusted him when Ash came back to save her and Erika's Gloom from the gym, when Team Rocket set the hidden bomb off. Juni saw his mother as a heroine when she and Ash work together as a duo. Juni always believed in his uncle and mom, whenever danger calls, they would come. Alina and Ash believed that Aline, along with her brother Juni were destined for greatness, when they grew up, even if they win against Giovanni.

When they were in New Island, besides the sisters, guests, the Pokémon, and Pikachu; Aline and Juni witnessed of how Ash and Alina were killed by the Aura spheres from Mew and Mewtwo as Aline cried as Juni wiped tears from his eyes. What scared them the most is how they could earn the title without their help and what they did to save their parents as their tears contacted their grandparents for help. It seemed that since Aline and Juni saw what happened and even though their memories of that fateful accident was gone, it still haunted them in their nightmares, but they tell themselves that it was only a dream and they were fine.

As everyone reached to Danny's gym for Ash's next gym badge, Misty, their friend from Cerulean City develops a crush on Danny as Ash pretended to be jealous, yet he saw this as a chance to tell Alina the truth and win her heart. As Misty was flirting with Danny, Ash asked his older cousin, "Alina, could I talk to you alone?" Alina turned in shock, as she thought; _Ash wants to talk to me, but alone? Why?_ Everyone turned shocked as Alina's heart fluttered like a butterfly wing as she nervously nodded as Ash took her hand and dragged her to a stone bridge over a nearby river. Pikachu, Aline, Juni, Rayna, Utica, and Marsha quietly followed them as they hid in some bushes and overheard the conversation. As Ash let go of Alina's hand; he took a deep breath and confessed, "Alina, I wanted to tell you this, but I love the way you take care of us and my Pikachu. I love the way you support us and my battles too. Even if I lost you give me support that makes me feel confident and loved. You protect us from insults from others that hurt us. I just want you to know that. I feel something that I should tell you, but I don't know where to start." Alina's brown eyes widen from shock as her family was, as Alina asked, "What are you saying, Ash?" Ash took another deep breath as he took her hands and said, "I'm saying, I love you." Ash waited for an answer as Alina thought, _I should tell him._ Ash sighed as Alina remained shocked and silent. Ash's heart shattered and knew that Alina has and possibly will never and ever love him. Ash said, "It's okay, if you don't feel the sa-" But Alina shushed him, by placing her blue nail polished finger on Ash's lips and smiled and she said, "I do. I love you too." Ash's heart rose up and asked, "Really?" Alina giggled and said, "So much. You always make me better and you know when to never give up hope and faith. Even when we were growing up, you never gave up on faith and hope. And I want to be your side forever, baby cousin."

Ash and Alina held each other and so they had received the first kiss of their lives blissfully and passionately as Misty, Tracey, and Danny caught them as the family smiled in joy as they hid inside the bushes. Even though Alina was the eldest for the children, Ash was the tallest of the five, plus Alina hasn't grown much. Far from the river, Rayna high-fived her family as Ash and Alina happily smiled as Ash had his arm around Alina's waist, while they walked down the bridge talking away and ignoring Misty's and Danny's shocked faces and as the confession was through, Alina said to Misty, "That meant nothing." After that, Alina, as always supported Ash with his battle with Danny whom he won his badge and stopped Team Rocket yet again. Misty looked at Ash and Alina with jealousy as they left Danny's gym.

After Ash and Alina declared their love for each other, they became quite the couple. Misty was getting jealous that he was giving Alina more attention wishing that Ash would give her attention instead of Alina. The family didn't seem to mind, Aline and Juni were proud that their Mom and Uncle to have the courage to speak up. Ash invited Alina for a play date at the park in the town they were in. The others were at the diner as he shooed Aline and Juni to play. Then Alina told him about the special inheritance of the family, but never told about the curse. Ash was shocked to hear he has power of thunder and Juni has power of ice and Aline having power of lightning too. Alina said that most members were given by patience, and that Delia skipped her generation in power, giving Ash a chance to use his powers. So Alina taught him the powers her father had which he mastered fast. Alina looked proud as she thought, _Oh, if only my father and mother were here. They would have been proud as I am. I happy that Ash is mine, oh I wish he and I were married, today._ Ash looked at Alina as he thought, _Huh, I wish Alina was my wife, but she and I were different even in age. Wait, Mom told me that my Uncle got married to my Aunt when they were my and Alina's age. Maybe we can be together forever. After all, they're from different parts of the family._ Which was true, Alina's father came from a line of commoners and her mother from a line of noble. Misty spied on them as she frowned in jealousy, _Ooh, why can't I be the one with Ash, not her?_ After the date, Ash spotted a Platinum ring with Aquamarine and Blue Sapphire gems from a jewelry shop and decided to buy it to propose to Alina in hoping that Juni and Aline could have a father and hoping Alina could be his loving wife. He quickly purchased it with the allowance his mom gave him, but the jeweler gave it for free, since Ash said it was for a girl and had it engraved it for free as well. He invited Alina for a fancy date near the lake they were camping. After Aline overheard the plan, she told everyone except Misty and Tracey.

The little Ketchum girl would never allow anyone to ruin their plans, especially someone who tries to deny their crush. Then Juni had an idea to make the love between them better and stronger. He whispered the plan: They would set the date for them and make it the best night of their lives. That night as Misty and Tracey were knocked out from Aline's sleep potion as Juni gave Togepi a special Pokémon sleep potion in its Pokémon food. They are to be kept in a comatose state until morning, the only way to wake them up is with a loud noise, so they will be asleep for a long time. So in the silence of the night, Rayna cooked some special spaghetti and meatballs with her fire powers as Utica created red and white roses that will bloom when they kiss as Marsha used her wind powers to move the clouds from the full moon as it shines brightly while Aline and Juni set the stone table with candles and plastic flutes glasses with crystal plates, while the babies played with the toys that Aline and Juni used to play when they were babies. Alina appeared in a light blue dress with glass heels which Aunt Delia gave her for her birthday last year as her beautiful hair was straight and her bangs were clipped together with a sapphire crystal drop hair clip; Ash appeared with a suit that Rayna provided for him and the ring in his hand. Ash was nervous to tell her, but in his heart he wants to be with her. As he turned to see her, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. In the moonlight, his Alina looked radiant, much better than any girl, he befriended or met; to Ash's eyes, Alina was his goddess, not Misty or Casey, only Alina Ketchum.

Alina took out her hand as Ash gave it a small peck, as he led Alina to their table. Ash used a cloth as he dainty placed it on the rock, as a gentleman, he pulled on the stone as he grunted with strength. Alina softly giggled as Ash brushed the dirt off his hands as he softly took Alina's hand as she sat on her stone as he sat on his rock. Rayna served them as Juni poured the cider in the glasses as Aline played soft music on her violin as Utica used her hand and Pikachu's thunder shock to manipulate some lights and sparkles to dance and shine around them like fairies flying in a fairy ring. Tension was building inside Ash and Alina as they ate. Ash's heart began to beat faster as he stared at Alina in longing as his palms got sweaty. Alina stole glances at Ash while she chewed on a meatball as she shook in passion. She silently sighed in adoration as she thought; _At least he's better than that awful and bossy Gary Oak._ Gary was Ash's Pokémon rival back in Pallet town. Gary had a huge crush and obsession on Alina as a kid and he still has a huge crush on her, but she always refused him and also found out that he loves her only for her power; as Ash began to feel frustrated at Gary for trying stealing her hand. Before they left Pallet Town, Ash finally had it with this, he shouted at Gary to leave Alina alone. Alina was shocked when Gary walked away; no one had ever defended her before, besides her parents; causing her to smile and Ash holding out his hand. As for Ash, Alina showed strength, when Team Rocket kidnapped Pikachu, Alina used a special jump and gave a tremendous kick to set Pikachu free. Ash saw from above how much she too cared for Pikachu and she'd do anything to make him smile and one time Gary teased him, causing Alina to slap him on the face and insulted him for his personality as a spoiled brat, making Ash fall for Alina as he saw her shine in the sunlight.

Ash looked at the moon, as he knew it was time, so he took a deep breath as he got up from his rock and walked to Alina as he fell into one knee in front of her as he showed her the ring and asking the words a man would ask his true love to take their love to the next level, "Alina Ketchum, will you marry me?" Alina gasped as she dropped her fork on the grass and the family was watching in hope that she will say yes as Aline stopped playing. Alina's heart beat was fast as she knew this was her time to be married to a boy who loves her the way she is despite her water powers and beauty. She knew that Ash was the one, even if he was younger than she was, it didn't matter. Her mom told her that she fell in love with her dad when she was her age and her dad was the same age as Ash, yet they married. Alina imagined her life with Ash: Practicing their powers, eating together, battling together, and even raising Juni and Aline. And the best part: being leaders of the family, ending Giovanni's rule, and being a happy couple till they die, not to mention helping Ash break the evil curse, that she forgot to mention.

Alina began crying and smiling as Ash softly placed it on her finger and Alina said as she and Ash got up and she embraced him hard as Ash smiled in joy, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Ash Ketchum!" Ash and Alina broke away from their tight embrace and kissed hard as the red and white roses opened and bloomed sparkles and glitter as it sprinkled on their clothes. To them, it was like fireworks have kicked in. Aline, Utica, Rayna, Juni, and Marsha smiled and took out their instruments from their backpacks and began to play a song as Ash and Alina danced. Then the song began to play a certain tune, which Ash always wanted to sing as he said, "You're my Aline." Alina blushed as she smiled lovey-dovey: Alina was called by her nickname "Aline" as a kid and decided to give her daughter that name. That's how her daughter was named Aline. With Alina in his arms, Ash began to sing…

Tune: "Ma Belle Evangeline"

_Look how you light up the sky,_

_Ma Belle Princess Aline._

_So far older than me yet I,  
>Know your heart belongs to only me.<br>J'et adore, J'et aime Princess Aline,  
>You're my queen of the night,<br>So still,  
>So bright.<br>That someone as intelligent as you,  
>Could love someone like me.<br>Love always finds a way it's true!  
>And I love you, My Princess Aline.<br>_  
>Ash said, his arms around Alina's waist and hands together, "You're light on your feet, my Alina." Alina replied smiling staring at Ash, "You're not so bad yourself, my love." Their eyes locked as it sparkled in the moonlight; Pikachu smiled and danced around the couple. Ash and Alina hoisted Pikachu as each gave it a small pat on the head. As Ash continued his song,<p>

_Love is beautiful,  
>Love is wonderful!<br>Love is everything, do you agree?_

_Mais' oui!_

Ash suddenly dipped Alina as her and Ash's eyes were locked on and twinkled as Ash finished his song:

_Look how you light up the sky,  
>I love you, my Princess Aline.<em>

The music simmered down as Ash and Alina got up. Alina was in crystal tears as Ash ended his song. Alina said, "All my years, no one has ever sang me a song like that, to me before." Ash asked, "Did you like it?" Alina jumped in his arms and said, "Liked it? I loved it! Thank you!" Ash embraced her and said, "You're welcome." They were in their arms as they smiled. They kissed hard as their clothes transformed into a wedding gown and a handsome suit. The dress was a long white lace dress with a veil covering her face and jewels of Sapphires, Rubies, Diamonds, and Corals with a long white lace train as Ash's suit was black with a blue tie; Alina's long raven hair was tied into a bridal hairstyle as she had white gold earrings, silver and sapphire necklace, and a platinum charm bracelet and white satin gloves; she also was wearing makeup: glitter silver eye shadow, red lipstick, a small peach blush, and a change in her eyelashes. Ash's raven hair was combed as his suit had a pin of the family coat of arms. He looked like a Prince as Alina looked like a Princess. It was like real magic. They were glad that Misty and Tracey were still knocked out hard and far away from the lake to hear them and the music. They would be in shock to see an elder girl in the arms of a younger boy, and Misty would be even more jealous of her and Ash. Then Utica made an arch with white roses, Ash and Alina walked to the lake holding hands as Aline played on her portable electronic keyboard with the Organ setting, Here Comes the Bride as the Family were wearing dresses and suits.

Utica in her green cocktail dress with green Mary Janes produced white flower petals to shower everyone. Alina said, "You can't believe how long I waited for this day, since the day you were born." Ash turned and looked at his beautiful wife-to-be and said, "I know, Alina, Me too, since the day I set my eyes on you." The family including Pikachu smiled knowing that their work is done and decided that the rest is up to them now. Ash decided to bring out his Pokémon to see the wedding. Juni in his suit pulled a card that he wrote a month ago as he began the small ceremony, "Dearly beloved aunts and sister plus Pokémon, we are gather here to join my mum and uncle in marriage." Juni asked, "Uncle Ash do you take my mom Alina to be you wife, to love, to obey, as you forsake all others til death do you part?" Ash gulped and smiled as he said, "I do." Rayna smiled in her red dress and turned to Utica and whispered, "Hmm, this plan worked after all." Utica nodded as she whispered, "Tell me about it. Our baby cousin looks so handsome in the tuxedo as our older sister in her dress. They look just like Mom and Dad when they got married." Marsha in her silver dress shushed them as she whispered, "Shut it. We're in a wedding." Rayna and Utica shrugged as Aline smiled at Ash and Alina as she twirled her yellow dress and looked at Pikachu, who was wearing a bow tie and a black suit. The little Ketchum girl thought, _I can't believe this is happening_. Rayna looked down at her babies who are cooing and smiling.

As Juni finished asking his mom if she will have Ash as her husband, Alina replied, "I do too." Juni said, "Mom and Uncle had each made a vow." Ash took a breath and recited the words he longed to say, "Alina, who is she? A girl with power or a girl of hope? No, not just that, Alina is all and more, but her beauty doesn't make her stronger, it's the heart she has always kept her believing. I'm proud to be her only love." Then Alina recited the words she thought could never have the heart to confess, "Who is Ash, a boy of wisdom or guy of wonders. Yes, he's that and so much more. He's a guy of courage, strength and a gift of respect. I'm proud to be your wife." Rayna handed her babies to Marsha and Utica as she walked to them with Pikachu holding a pillow with matching wedding bands for them as it seemed that they were getting rusty in its mouth as Rayna said, "These are the family wedding bands that were passed on to the one couple to the next from generations to generations from the beginning of the Ketchum family name, Mom, Dad, Auntie, and Uncle had these when they got married, and now it is your turn." Rayna picked up Pikachu as Ash took one and Alina took the other as each said, "With this ring, I wed thee." After exchanging rings they kissed as they family clapped as Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms as Juni into Alina's as Utica said, "Mom and Dad would be so proud, and so are we." Alina gave her sisters and offspring a hug as Aline took her digital camera as all the family gathered and Utica helped set the timer.

Then the shot was taken, all of the family was happy, Ash and Alina were married and Aline and Juni have a new dad. But to tell you the truth, they weren't alone, the spirits of the entire Ketchum family have risen from Heaven to see their wedding, including Ash's father and the girls' parents, they were given a sacred blessing as the family sang a hymn causing all to hear the song as Ash and Alina kissed as the moonlight shined brightly.

The start of a married life has finally begun.


	3. Goodbye everyone

Part 3: Goodbye Ketchum siblings, hello married life with Pikachu

( ) translating Pikachu's words

After a few days of being married, Ash and Alina held hands as Juni was resting on Alina's shoulder and Pikachu on Ash's shoulder; then Misty walked up to Alina and asked, "Why are you always with Ash, but not me or Tracey?" Alina replied, "Because he's my cousin and I love him." Misty was suspicious as Alina stuck her tongue at her. Alina leaned against her husband as she whispered to Ash, "If Misty finds out, it will get messy." Ash nodded as they walked on with Misty looking at them concerned. Earlier, the five siblings including Pikachu, Aline, and Juni would keep the wedding and marriage a secret, eventually they told Delia as she smiled and told them that she was proud of them, as Alina asked her not to say anything to anyone about what happened; they would have told the babies, but they don't know much yet, and they'll know eventually.

They reached to a forest where a statue of a boy and his wife was standing proud and tall. Between them was a fork in the road. Rayna suggested, "Misty, you and Tracey take the right and my family and I will go to the left." The family walked to the left as they found a cave. They went inside, but then the cave started to suck them even deeper inside. They realized it wasn't a cave, it was a portal!

Everyone tried to escape, but the vortex was strong as Marsha shouted, "Alina, Ash, Utica, Rayna, Juni, Pikachu, and Aline, whatever happens, don't let go! Rayna, hold on to the babies!" Everyone began to hold hands as they gritted their teeth. The babies started to wail hard as light appeared as everyone was sent to the light by force as they were falling down from the sky; as soon as they landed, it was hard as everything went black...

Ash woke up next to Alina as she moaned in pain. Rayna was in a fetal position as she held on to Ray and Rae tight as they began to cry, Utica woke up as she saw a foot, thinking she broke her leg, she tried to fix it, only to hear a scream of pain. Utica realized she landed on Marsha, as she managed to align her sister's foot as she apologized. Aline was whimpering as Juni and Pikachu came to next to her. Ash called out, "Is everyone all right?" Everyone groaned in response, Pikachu shook himself as Alina woke up as everyone else tried to get up as they groaned, moaned, and whined, as they asked each other if they were all right. Rayna was able to calm her children down, while Utica looked around and asked, "Where are we?" Marsha said, "Guys, I don't think we are in The Orange Islands anymore."

The younger Ketchum was right, they weren't in the Orange Islands anymore; in fact, they aren't even in the Pokémon World, anymore. The surrounding was very cozy; there were many homes or flats, gardens, and very nice lanes. In front of them was a house: 66 West Wallaby St. Ash spotted a set of keys taped on the wood of the door as he said, "Sounds like they were expecting us."

Everyone got up and began walking as Alina realized that Misty and Brock don't know where they are. Alina said, "Wait, where's Brock and Misty?" She began to look around as she asked, "Is this some kind of joke?" Aline whimpered, "What is this place?"

They shrugged as Ash turned the key to the hole as the door opened. Inside was very pretty sweet and small. There was a coat rack and a mirror as there was a kitchen and a cozy living room. Upstairs was three bedrooms and two bathrooms plus a beautiful garden with fruits and vegetables with herbs.

Aline found the basement with drippings and a small family of rats. Then the door rang as appeared the headmaster of Power Private Academy. Alina and her sisters were thrilled; they recently sent a form for school in England. Marsha cried, "Then we must be in England!" They agreed in a bunch as they invited the headmaster in for tea.

As they spoke of the history, the losses, and the vendetta on Giovanni, Headmaster Farah listened as she wrote notes on her notepad; after the history lecture Farah approved the entries for Juni and Aline to be in the Academy.

Alina and everyone squealed in delight as Aline and Juni stood in shock. They didn't want to leave their mom and dad alone.

Utica saw their faces and said, "Look, I know this is hard, but this school will be fun. They have gym class, karate classes, and even art class. They even hold parties for new students, besides it will be like camping, just with new kids your age and no Mom or Dad. They served pizza, salad, you know kid food. It's the best school and everyone's nice including HM Farah. Trust me."

Aline and Juni was convinced as Ash and Alina appeared and Alina said, "Aline, Juni you're going to the academy for your power studies and gymnastics! Won't that be fun?" Aline and Juni squealed in delight as they went with Farah as Alina and Ash held tears as they bid goodbye.

Farah said, "I assure on your parents behalf, they will be in good hands and I will make sure they will have a good time at school. Your parents would have been proud." Aline and Juni embraced their mom and dad as they went with Farah to the bus filled with kids cheering.

Alina sniffed as Ash placed his hand on her shoulder as she said, "Our kids are growing up." Ash said, "That's my boy and girl." As they walked back and closed the door, the girls came and comfort Alina as she sat sniffing. Then the mail door opened to reveal a letter. Ash got up and took the mail to the living room. Rayna plucked the letter from Ash's hand and opened it as she squealed in delight. Utica asked, "Rayna, what's wrong?" Rayna said, "Listen, I sent a letter to the Travel INC to travel to Asia to find the family gems and they said yes."

Everyone cheered as Alina asked, "So, who's going?" Rayna read it, gasped in horror, and said, "I'm sorry Alina. But they said you and Ash must stay here while we find the gems; only me, Utica, and Marsha. They said it was too dangerous and that the jewels are in the Himalaya Mountains. Besides, you know that Snow and Ice is also part water. Besides you could have a water overload and Ash could get hurt. They also said that you could try to live without the family since you and Ash are married."

Alina asked, "What about Pikachu? Can he go?" Rayna shook her head and said, "It's too cold for Pikachu to handle and he may want stay here both of you too."

Alina and Ash looked at each other and they smiled and Alina asked, "Rayna, you will take care of your sisters if I let you go, right?" Rayna nodded and said, "Like you who can take care of us. I will." Then Rayna got maternal as she asked, "Who will take care of my babies?" Alina, Ash, and Pikachu offered, but Rayna refused to hear it, since she wanted Ash and Alina have time just for them, no interruptions. Just then a lady from the Academy came in as she gave Rayna an offer she can never refuse, "Why don't we take care of the babies while your niece and nephew are at school."

The family nodded as Rayna gave the lady the babies' belongings as the babies were being carried away as the bus arrived as the sisters gave each a hug as they walked to the bus with Rayna sniffling to herself. The two sisters comforted Rayna as Alina, Pikachu, and Ash waved as the bus drove away. They saw the bus disappear as they turned to the direction of the house. Alina said to Ash, "I guess it's just you, me, and Pikachu. Huh, love?" Ash nodded as he kissed her and Alina gave Pikachu a soft pat. Then Ash sighed, "At least, Team Rocket won't try and find us and steal Pikachu. Right, little buddy?" Pikachu gave a nod of agreement as he said, "Pi, Pikapi!"(Yes, Ash!) Alina laughed and tickling Pikachu's chin, "I can see Pikachu agrees with you. Come on, let's have some tea."

Alina, Ash, and Pikachu walked inside to see the house changed like as if they hired contractors and some carpenters five minutes ago. Inside were a beautiful foyer, a 12 ft. long crystal chandelier, Victorian sofas and chairs, the family portrait, glass tables, marble floors, satin red curtains, carpets, and more rich items that only they can dream in a million years. Alina stood there as she gasped, "Pinch me. I think I'm dreaming."Ash obeyed as he pinched her arm, causing Alina to yelp as she swatted Ash's arm as he replied, "You said 'Pinch me', didn't you?" Alina rubbed her arm as she looked around. Ash gasped, "This is a magic house." They looked around in amazement as Alina said, "We just turned our back for a minute and now…." They turned to a corner to see a bag of food and a vaccine for Pikachu with a note:

Be sure that Pikachu has the vaccine in order for him to be seen and to adapt the new world.

No signature was written.

Ash took the needle as Pikachu began to get scared as Ash said, "Pikachu, if you want to live here, you have to take it. I promise you will be okay." Pikachu refused as Ash took out Pikachu's favorite bottle of ketchup as he said, "Just hold on to this as I give you the shot, okay?" Pikachu nodded as Ash gave him the pinch on the arm. Pikachu held on to his bottle as he said, "Pi, pi pika?" (Are you done?) Ash said, "I'm done! See, that wasn't bad, right?" Ash placed a tiny bandage on the little one's arm as Pikachu smiled as he leaped into Ash's arms. Ash said, "Keep the bottle." Pikachu smiled as he began to eat all of the ketchup.

Alina found them as she said, "Let's look around. You guys take down here, I'll go up here. And then we'll switch." Ash and Pikachu thought that was a great plan as Alina left.

Ash and Pikachu looked around in the living room, as he saw a bouquet of white roses and lilies to welcome them to England plus a big bag of Euro spending money to their heart's desire. Ash said, "I think we're going to like it here, huh Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded with a "Pi!" (You bet!)

Alina walked upstairs to see six brand new rooms: The bridal bedroom, the sisters' room, the guest wing, the children's room, the nursery room, and the playroom for them and them only. She opened the bridal room to see one huge bed for two plus a small bed for Pikachu with a nightstand, a wardrobe, and a huge window with white curtains; The sisters' room had three beds of Red, Light green, and white with matching sheets, dressers, and vanity desks; the guest's room has a white bed with white everywhere; the kid's room surprised Alina, with a two separate beds of Blue and Yellow and two closets and matching rugs; the nursery had two red baby rocking cribs and toys in tiny toy chests.

The playroom made her heart soared as she saw the bookshelf, the table, a play set, and a dollhouse for Aline, plus a race track for Juni, plus a TV for video games.

Alina said, "Now, this is my kind of house."

Alina smiled as she walked the hall. Alina gasped at the new bathrooms that have eight separate bathrooms, each bathroom has a matching color tubs which was wide and is made of marble and a porcelain toilet. Each tub was engraved their names plus guest, plus two baby tubs engraved Rae and Ray. And a special Pokémon tub and potty for Pikachu, to enjoy his time off.

Ash and Pikachu ran to the backyard and saw the garden. They were happy that they saw that the garden has tasty fruits, scented flowers, delicious vegetables, organic Pokémon food with a fountain that had a statue of Ash and Alina in their wedding outfits, Pikachu slyly snuck a fruit as Ash saw him as Pikachu smiled nervously with Ash smirking at him. Alina boiled tea in the new solar kitchen as she poured tea into two teacups and small teacup for Pikachu. As Ash and Pikachu came back inside, Alina looked up and said, "I finished looking upstairs, why don't you two explore upstairs?" Pikachu went with Ash as Alina shook her head playfully as she poured some tea.

Pikachu and Ash got upstairs as Alina opened the door that led to the basement. As Alina went down, she went awed. Inside was large and pretty clean with light. It had a solar washer and dryer, and an inventing room for Ash. As Alina came out, from the basement, she saw Ash and Pikachu drinking tea as she smiled. Then Ash pulled out a device from his pocket causing Alina to smirk at him. Apparently, Ash found inventing fun and characteristic as he showed Alina his invention. As Alina went turned the solar panel off with a screwdriver as she saw doing electronics a bit relaxing and fun, maybe even for a career.

They walked to the living room as Alina carried a tray of tea and some crackers with cheese. After tea time, Ash developed an odd craving for cheese as Alina showed an odd talent to knit, as a kid, Alina had never learned how to knit before, but now she has become a pro. Pikachu jumped into Ash's lap as Alina sat next to her husband as Pikachu was watching Alina swiftly knitted a yellow woolen blanket as Ash saw her in wonder. She finished as she wrapped the blanket around them as Alina gave a cup to Ash and the bowl to Pikachu. Alina and Ash kissed as they gave Pikachu a good tickling session on the belly, causing him to squirm and giggle. They laughed as they agreed as they sipped the tea in silence that this country air could help them boost their marriage, relax from Team Rocket trouble, the gyms, gym leaders, and have a good time. Ash could use a day off on battling gym leaders, capturing Pokémon, and escaping Team Rocket's plans as Alina could take a break of her revenge on Giovanni. Like they say, we could use a vacation.

That night, they watch a bit of TV as they decided to sleep. Ash, Alina, and Pikachu walked upstairs as they brushed their teeth and went to their new room. Ash placed Pikachu on the little bed as Alina tried to get comfy on the bridal bed. Then Pikachu feel asleep, Ash was awake, including Alina. With a house this big and the family gone and their friends missing, it was empty and ominously quiet. She said, "Can't sleep, huh?" Ash nodded as he asked, "You think Misty and Brock will be okay?" Alina replied, "I hope so. Try to get some sleep. I'm sure they'll be okay."

Ash nodded as he turned the covers and Alina silently fell asleep as Ash followed suit. Then finally, they knew this was the start of a new adventure.


End file.
